ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Gingy the Gingerbread Man
Gingy the Gingerbread Man is an fictional supporting character from DreamWorks Pictures' animated films, created by TBD. He serves as a recurring character in many of the studio's CGI films as a cameo character, being the main punching bag in his scenes and starred as the main protagonist in the Netflix live-action comedy series Gingy. He made his debut in the 2001 film Shrek. History Fictional backstory Acoording to the TV series Gingy (and his cameo in 2007's Hail Arthur), Gingy was created by the Muffin Man, along with the rest of other Gingerbread people. Some years later, he attended Cookie Academy, at which he excelled in Home Economics. Sometime later, he got married to a red-head gingerbread woman, but the relationship did not last. Development history Gingy is based on the Gingerbread Man from the fairy tale of the same name. In 1958, Dora Wilson was planning to produce an animated adaptation based on the tale, either a featurette or a feature film. The plot of the planned was thought up to be about a lonely baker discover and use a magic oven to bake his gingerbread cookie which it cause to come alive, which the baker names him Gingy and takes good care of him like his child. However, Gingy run off for his journey and mayhem as the baker must catch and protect him from being eaten by everyone else in the village. Also, Con DeFox from Headin’ South was also planned to used as the film’s main villain who goes to his attempts to devour Gingy but being defeated and arrested at the end. During the development, the workers has their struggling time with story and writing, which lead the project to be canceled and all concept arts were kept in the vault. TBD Appearances Shrek triology In the 2001 film, Gingy was first debuted in Shrek, where he is portraying as a fairy tale character tortured by the evil Lord Farquaad. Farquaad had ordered his henchman Thelonious to drown Gingy in milk and rip off his legs in case of he tries to escape. Farquaad went on to taunt him by making his legs run around while saying, "Run, run, run, as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread Man!" threw one of his legs at him and crumbled his other leg to pieces. When Gingy wouldn't give Farquaad straight answers about other fairy tale creatures who are hiding at his kingdom, he threatened to take off his gumdrop buttons. So the Gingerbread Man started to talk about how the Muffin Man was hiding them (most likely lying). When the Magic Mirror arrived, Gingy was thrown into the trash by Farquaad, who orders his guards to take Gingy to the swamp where he exiled various other fairy tales creatures. At the end of the movie, Gingy is fine and his leg not crumbled by Lord Farquaad got glued back on with white glaze, while a candy cane made up for the one Farquaad crushed. In the 2004 direct-to-video sequel Shrek 2: Kingdom of Far Far Away, Gingy finally gets his other leg replaced. While Shrek, Princess Fiona, and Donkey go to Far Far Away, Gingy and the other fairy tale creatures watch over the Shrek's Swamp. He isn't seen again until later on when he sees Shrek, Donkey, and the rabbits getting captured by guards. The group then goes to the prison and helps them escape. Afterwards, Shrek and Gingy go to the Muffin Man's houseand make a giant gingerbread man named Mongo. Using Mongo, Shrek breaks into the castle, but Mongo remains in the moat, after he has hot milk poured onto him by the guards. Gingy was grieved and almost got stuck in the moat himself but got lifted off Mongo by the rabbits. The Gingerbread Man also helps Shrek defeat the Fairy Godmother at the end of the film. In Shrek: Happily Ever After, when Shrek enters the alternate reality, Gingy is seen fighting Animal Crackers as a gladiator, using a lollipop as a weapon. Later, he is seen approaching Shrek, offering information on Rumpelstiltskin. Unfortunately, Fiona's pet owl eats him before they're able to convey any information to Shrek. However, when Shrek returns to the real world at the end, the real Gingy is still alive and well. In a deleted scene shows Gingy fighting against Shrek. He also uses his Animal Crackers to attack Shrek. Other DreamWorks animated projects TBD Personality Cameos * Filmography * Shrek (2001; film) * TBD * TBD * TBD Trivia *There is possibly related to another Gingerbread Man from the movie Climbers *The plot of the canceled Gingerbread Man took the inspiration from Pinocchio.